


From the Pits

by Doctorinblue



Series: Into Hell or Highwater (or a shop) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A story per episode, Gen, Snippets, at least one, sometimes more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: Vax chases his sister





	1. Chapter 1

_Follow her._

It's an all-consuming thought, one he knows like an old friend. It's comforting really. He chases her down the stairs, fully aware he'll chase her into anything - danger, hell, a shop. Her shadow of a brother, both at her side and scouting ahead. Keep her safe. The command (the vow) beats inside his head in time with his heart. And their friends (people he loves more than life) could blow away with the wind...and Vax would survive. But a world without Vex doesn't exist for him. 

And Vex....well, Vex loves Trinket in a way that is likely neither healthy or ever going to end. So he's accepted his fate, come what may....he just wishes this was the first time they've found Trinket in a fighting ring.  


He comes up short, fingers slipping off his daggers, falling free at his side. Some danger. He's tempted to roll his eyes, but if Vex sees him there will be hell to pay, so he moves after her. Silently. 

Vax doesn't know how to disobey this call. So he doesn't try.


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan gets his first kill

His hands seem to vibrate, shake his arms from the end up. Still. That was really cool. Right? Only his eyes flicker around the room a little too fast, and the shaking seems to be spreading to his chest. He swallows the fear, he's done it plenty of times. Looking from his hands, to the group Scanlan knows he'd do anything to keep them alive. He glances at the lifeless body, the 'S' in his chest, and the sharp taste of almost-guilt fades 

They're alive. 

They're safe. 

Nothing else could ever matter as much.


End file.
